Audelà des apparences
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Ludwig, Wilhem et Dorothea visitent le palais enchantée de la Bête...Difficile de dire qui doit être le plus plaint: de Wilhem ou de la Bête...Et Ludwig? Et bien, il s'amuse...


**Titre** : Au-delà des apparences.

**Persos/Couple** : Ludwig, Wilhem, Dorothea, la Bête.

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer** : Ludwig et sa suite appartiennent à. Kaori Yuki.

**Nombre de mots** : 1916

**Prompt** : Une adaptation de "La Belle et la Bête" à la sauce LR.

* * *

**Au-delà des apparences**

C'était une sombre forêt, dont les villageois prudents évitaient même l'orée, et qui, racontait-t-on, avalait sans espoir de retour le voyageur imprudent qui y engageait son cheval….On relatait qu'au plus profond de ces bois maudits se cachait un château plus grand, plus luxueux, plus somptueux que tous les châteaux des princes de ce monde.

Ce qui prouvait d'ailleurs à quel point les gens étaient pitoyablement crédules, si nul n'en ressortait jamais, comment savait-on ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ?

Peut-être que la forêt digérait mal les chevaux et qu'elle les recrachait…Remarquez, il faudrait qu'il eut s'agit de chevaux parlants, ce qui restait plutôt rare, même en ces temps de magie.

Reprenons.

La légende, décidément fort bavarde, ajoutait que ce palais avait été bâti en une nuit par un enchanteur pour y cacher la femme qu'il devait épouser. Celle-ci lui avait demandé pour cadeau de noces de devenir aussi belle par la magie que le permettait le pouvoir de son futur époux.

Hélas, l'enchanteur avait promis bien légèrement et il dut s'exécuter, changeant sa douce en une femme si éblouissante que tous les hommes tombaient morts à sa simple vue. L'enchanteur réussit à se protéger lui-même simplement en fermant les yeux et l'exila dans ce palais doré, faisant pousser la forêt maléfique autour pour empêcher les fous de tenter leur chance.

Quelque soit le chemin que prit la légende pour se répandre, elle le fit, et atteignit un jour les oreilles d'un jeune valet brun, dévoué mais pas forcément malin, qui commit la bêtise de la raconter à son maître.

C'est pour cela que nous retrouvons, perdus au beau milieu des bois, un cheval qui boîte, une sorcière masochiste, un prince qui venait de se casser un ongle et un pauvre Wilhem qui entendait parler du pays !

« Tu as le sens de l'orientation d'une palourde en montagne ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais passer la nuit en rase campagne ! Tu imagines l'effet sur mon teint ? Et je pense qu'en plus il va pleuvoir.

— Mon prince, c'est vous qui avez insisté pour vous engager dans ce chemin. »

CRAAAAAAACCCCCC !!

Répondant à toutes les lois narratives en vigueur dans les histoires de ce type, un éclair déchira le ciel.

« Dorothea, espèce de mocheté, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu as peur de la foudre !

—Mais…

—Descends de mes épaules !

— Mon prince,…»

PAF !

« Il m'a frappé !

— Wilhem, empêche-là de s'étouffer dans sa bave, tu veux ? Elle pourra encore servir…Wilhem ?

—Mon prince, par ici, regardez ! »

Courant Ludwig et Dorothea rejoignirent le jeune valet au sommet d'une éminence. Entre les arbres, on pouvait apercevoir les murs d'une demeure.

Le temps de récupérer les chevaux, de flanquer un ou deux coups de cravache à Wilhem pour accélérer le processus et ils étaient à la porte d'entrée. La légende exagérait carrément au niveau de la taille de la bâtisse, c'était plus un manoir qu'un château mais sans conteste un manoir qui voulait devenir un château en grandissant et portait déjà à cette fin toute la dentelle de pierre possible !

L'ensemble rappelait irrésistiblement à Wilhem l'une des robes de chambres de Ludwig, celle qui était incarnadin avec une broderie vert céladon représentant un oiseau, sans doute sorti de l'imagination de l'artisan car si une bestiole pareille existait, Wilhem acceptait d'épouser le petit Chaperon Rouge ! La demeure, tout comme la robe de chambre, pouvait donc être résumée en un terme : chargée !

Le temps de ces quelques considérations, le prince qui n'avait aucun problème avec sa robe de chambre et sans doute non plus avec l'architecture des lieux avait ouvert la double porte d'entrée sans s'embarrasser de frapper et sa suite n'eut plus d'autre choix que d'entrer à son tour.

Ludwig s'était déjà enfoncé plus avant dans la demeure et Wilhem pressait le pas le long d'un couloir pour le retrouver quand :

« AAAAAAHHH ! »

Surgissant des lourdes tentures masquant l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, une créature monstrueuse venait de se dresser devant lui, mufle proéminent, petits yeux porcins, pattes avant démesurées pourvu de griffes du même acabit et haleine à l'avenant.

Définitivement charmant !

« Halte ! »

Le craquement caractéristique du chien de l'arme du prince venait de se faire entendre.

« Il est stupide et sans conversation mais si quelqu'un doit lui faire la peau, ce sera moi.

—Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en prendre à votre ami, fit la créature

— Mon QUOI ! » Ludwig s'en étranglait. On ne mélangeait pas les torchons et les serviettes, enfin. Qu'on puisse le prendre pour l'ami de son valet, ça allait sûrement lui flanquer de l'urticaire.

« Vous êtes mes hôtes, les objets vous montreront vos appartements », fit la bête avant de se fondre dans l'ombre du couloir.

* * *

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

— Quoi donc, mon prince ?

—Cette atrocité qui nous sert d'aubergiste, benêt. Ce serait quand même étrange que cette forêt, soi-disant inhabitée, renferme deux baraques enchantées et isolées, une avec une beauté et l'autre avec une horreur. Arrête donc de replier pour la quatrième fois ma chemise et viens me laver le dos. »

Abandonnant les vêtements de son maître aux faux plis dus aux malles, Wilhem entra dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, ou plutôt du bassin vu la taille.

« Nous sommes dans la demeure de la promise du magicien, mon prince.

—Alors il n'est pas aussi doué qu'on le disait. C'est vraiment le plus beau qu'il puisse faire ?

—La légende ment en partie. Il a puni sa fiancée de sa coquetterie. Il l'a condamné à l'immortalité et à cette forme. Elle restera ainsi tant que sa demeure n'aura pas abrité un amour pur se moquant des apparences. C'est pour cela qu'on ne retrouve jamais ceux qui s'aventurent dans la forêt. Elle pense que seuls les plus courageux peuvent tomber amoureux d'elle sous cette forme.

—Tu veux dire qu'elle bouffe ceux qui rechignent ?

— Non, ils sont rejetés par un tunnel magique, amnésiques, dans un pays lointain.

—Et comment tu sais tout ça, monsieur le savant ? C'est ton petit doigt qui te l'a dit ?

—Non, le portemanteau majordome, mon prince.

—Seigneur…Va me chercher Dorothea, je l'ai enfermé dans le placard qui est dans le couloir. Cela me désole mais je vais avoir besoin d'elle. »

Lorsque le serviteur introduisit la masochiste, ils trouvèrent le prince occupé à faire des pyramides, instables, avec une collection de porcelaines, rares et précieuses, qui décorait son appartement.

Inutile de dire que si le palais était luxueux, voir tapageur, l'ameublement risquait d'en prendre un sérieux coup avec le séjour de Ludwig…Vous ai-je parlé de sa manie de convoquer Wilhem en tirant des coups de feu sur la cloison séparant leur chambre les rares fois où le brun ne dormait pas au pied de son lit ?

« Dans un éclair de bonté qui m'étonne moi-même, je viens de décider d'aider cette pauvre bête. Après tout, quand elle aura retrouvé apparence humaine, elle aura peut-être un bonnet E ? Et si ça échoue, on pourra toujours en faire une descente de lit ! Donc, tu vas nous bricoler une potion, Wilhem et la bébête roucouleront un peu et PAF !

— Un amour sincère se moquant des apparences ? Pas de magie, mon Prince.

—Pas de potions alors ?

—Désolée, mais l'enchanteur était nettement plus habile que moi. Frappez moi pour me punir.

—Dans tes rêves, espèce de perverse. En vrai génie, j'avais une autre idée en réserve. Est-ce que la carpette ambulante doit forcément être impliquée dans les roucoulades ? Après tout, cela parle bien d'un amour sincère sous ce toit…pas forcément des protagonistes ?

—Vous voulez dire, vous et moi ?

—Dans tes rêves ! WILHEM, AU PIED !

—Mon prince ?

—Wilhem, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi : Dorothea et toi vous allez tomber amoureux ! »

BOUM !

Laissons Wilhem se remettre de son évanouissement et la sorcière s'étrangler en hyper ventilant et faisons quelques sauts de puce dans le temps. Lorsque Ludwig avait pris une décision impliquant de martyriser son prochain, il s'y tenait avec une opiniâtreté réellement digne de louanges. Il avait donc organisé une série de rendez-vous romantiques entre ses souffres douleurs préférés.

Une promenade en barque sur le lac du parc de la bête. Il avait dû repêcher Wilhem et jouer les gardes malades lui-même pendant trois jours car cet imbécile avait attrapé une fluxion.

Un dîner devant une bonne flambée, Wilhem s'était gravement brûlé à la main et depuis le prince devait l'aider à s'habiller.

Une sérénade romantique sous les fenêtres de la sorcière, Wilhem chantant et Ludwig jouant du luth et lui soufflant les paroles : ils se rendirent compte après que ce n'était pas la bonne fenêtre et que les soirées étaient plus fraîches que prévues : ils durent tous les deux garder le lit cette fois-là…

Si des idées sur la volonté des dieux concernant la personne que Ludwig devait choisir vous viennent suite à ces événements, disons juste que Ludwig s'amusait trop à courir le monde pour finalement choisir quelqu'un qu'il avait sous la main depuis le début. Le jour où il sera fatigué de cavaler en tout sens en semant la destruction et les quiproquos, il y repensera peut-être….

Nous terminerons cette énumération, non exhaustive car Ludwig pouvait être très obstiné, le soir d'une promenade dans la roseraie qui s'était soldée par quinze piqûres de guêpes pour le valet, qui se révéla gravement allergique.

« Ohhhhh…

—Arrête de te plaindre, crétin ! Si tu n'avais pas mis le pied dans ce fichu nid, je ne serais pas obligé de te passer de l'onguent !

—Mais j'ai mal, mon prince.

—Tu crois que cela me dérange ? »

Ludwig allait se lancer dans une longue tirade mais ce qui s'annonçait comme un monument de la diatribe fut malheureusement perdu pour les générations futures : les murs de la demeure tremblaient…

« Si on ne peut même plus se plaindre en paix ! Mets une chemise, on va voir ce qui se passe. Dorothea !

—Je suis là, mon prince.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

—Moi rien, mais la magie se défait.

—Tu veux dire que tu es enfin tombée amoureuse de ce grand nigaud ?

—Non, mais j'ai laissé sous-entendre au portemanteau majordome que la gouvernante table roulante n'était pas insensible au charme du râteau jardinier. La jalousie l'a fait se déclarer, et si vous avez vu la table roulante, vous admettrez que cet amour-là se moque bien des apparences !

—Je suis presque impressionné.

—Un petit baiser, alors ?

—J'ai dit _presque,_ espèce de mocheté.

—Youhou, mon prince !!

— Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

—La bête…enfin, je veux dire la fiancée de l'enchanteur. Je m'appelle Andreas.

—Tournez-vous de profil, voulez-vous….Hum, bonnets insuffisants, désolé, retournez donc à l'enchanteur. WILHEM !

—Je suis là.

—Fais mes valises. Il paraît que la fille du Sultan de Perse a des seins si lourds que son père lui a fait réaliser un corset de bronze. On va aller voir ça de plus près !

—_Chez les mahométans_ !! Mais mon prince…

—En route, Wilhem ! »

Et tandis que la malheureuse ex-bête se rabattait pour ses épousailles sur un bûcheron voisin, le prince, la sorcière et le valet s'en allèrent vers d'autres contrées, d'autres jeunes femmes…et d'autres coups pour ce pauvre Wilhem !

****Fin.


End file.
